Confesiones
by pame chan 42
Summary: Zack ¿enamorado? Dorian no sabe como lidiar con la impactante verdad, pero a pesar de todo, los amigos son amigos para siempre. Están ahí para ti sea como sea. —Escrito por Lizeth y yo en conjunto. Dedicado a todas las del fandom de global mpreg.—


Bueno, hola chicas y chicos :)

Este fic en conjunto es un trabajo de Lizeth y de mi. Nos hemos reunido y hemos hecho esta primera parte. Realmente esperamos que les guste! Nos hemos divertido un montón haciéndola! xD.

El fic básicamente es un Dorian+(Zack x Aaron). Zack y Aaron como única pareja, pero con Dorian jodiendo junto a Zack :3. -En este fic no habrá ZackxDorian, desde ahora quiero enfatizar, pero denle una oportunidad; más que por la pareja, esto es un fic de pura comedia, lo hemos hecho para reir más que para crear romance x).-

Si deseas recordar global y reir un rato, te sugiero leerlo.

¡Hecho con amor por parte de las dos!

Y, finalmente, con gusto las dejamos Lizeth y Pamela :D

* * *

><p>Como en muchas otras ocasiones los dos mejores amigos, Zack y Dorian, estaban discutiendo sobre las cosas importantes de la vida; en ese momento la gran pregunta era quién tenía los mejores pechos en la toda academia.<p>

-¿Alison?-comenzó Zack.

-No, los tendrá grandes pero como que es muy hueca, además, han de haber mejores por ahí, estoy seguro.

-Entonces… ¿Scarlett?

-Nah, se verá joven, pero por dentro es una vieja fea. Hombre ¿qué te pasa? No me vendrás ahora a decir que te gustan las mayores.

-¡No viejo! Calma, es solo que si que los tiene grandes.- Hizo un ademán con las manos tratando de mostrar el tamaño.

-Bueno, eso no lo niego...-musitó Zack recordando.

-Continuando, ¿Amanda?

-Pff…

-Pff…

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!-Ambos empezaron a reírse como si no hubiera mañana.-¡Vamos Zack! ¡Seamos serios! ¿Quién los tiene más grandes?

-Jaja, ok ok. Y... ¿qué tal Annya?

-Aaannyyyyyaaa… Uhm. Excelente decisión Zack.- Dorian alzó el pulgar.

-Y ahora, ¿qué tal si la pregunta es: "Quién es el chico más guapo"?-Zack preguntó como si nada.

-…- Dorian no pudo evitar verlo de manera extrañada.- ¿Ah?

-Ah, es que… ¡es solo curiosidad!

-Umh…-Aún le parecía extraño.- Supongo que si ese es el caso, ¡por supuesto que soy yo!

-¡Ja ja ja!- Zack rió de manera estrepitosa.

-¡Hmp!

-No, …es que, cuando preguntaba me refería a quién era el más guapo después de nosotros, obviamente.

-Pues, después de nosotros... no sé, ¿para ti quién es el más guapo?- Dorian se sintió en una situación extraña; esa no era un pregunta de todos los días, era más confusa de lo usual, superaba la de "¿quién sería el pasivo en una relación, Aaron o Alphonse?"

-Bueno… no sé, quizás… alguien de bellos ojos verdes…- Zack no había notado la clase de palabras que había empezado a usar; ni tampoco la cara con la que su amigo lo veía.

-Ok…- Dorian se empezó a alejar lentamente del castaño, estaba hablando de una manera MUY rara.

-Cabello rubio, no tan alto, tez clara.- A cada palabra que decía el de ojos azules se alejaba más y más.-Perfectamente delicado, delgado, en otras palabras… -Zack estaba a punto de terminar, un muy pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios cuando de repente notó que Dorian desesperadamente intentaba abrir la puerta de salida.- ¿…Dorian?- Dorian volteó a verlo, se sentía atrapado.

-Zack, ¡¿qué te pasa?! ¡¿A dónde se fue mi amigo el macho?! Pechos, curvas, ¡Annya!- Dorian no era alguien homofóbico, menos aún discrimador, el problema era que siempre vio a su amigo completamente heterosexual, ni siquiera lo podía ver bisexual como lo que Dorian era.

-Ahm…- Zack en ese momento comprendió y recordó la clase de palabras que había pronunciado- Sólo… estaba contestando la pregunta… .

-…-Dorian lo miró fijamente por varios segundos.- Ok… , mejor, hagamos como que esta conversación jamás pasó.

-…Seee…-dijo afirmando Zack.

-Pero, antes de hacernos un lavado de cerebro extremo, dime –miro hacia ambos lados- ¿eres gay?

-¿…Te molestaría si lo fuera?

-…-Pasaron segundos de silencio- …Nooo…

-Bien, porque no lo soy.

-…Bien, si ¡Bien!- Sonrió nervioso. Por alguna razón la idea de que su amigo fuera heterosexual lo tranquilizaba en demasía.

Ambos decidieron que ya era hora de bajar; era tarde y si pasaban mucho tiempo podían quedar encerrados en la azotea sin querer. Dorian mentalmente se alegraba que Zack no fuera puñal y Zack se alegraba que Dorian no fuera tan listo como él creía.

Estaban ya a mitad de camino cuando de repente ambos vieron a Aaron subiendo en su dirección. Dorian de inmediato corrió hacia este y sin pensarlo lo empujó y gritó "Zack, ¡yo te elijo!". Aaron intentando mantener el equilibrio no notó que Zack aparecía detrás del otro rubio con una cerbatana y un darlo listo para el ataque. Sólo llegó a sentir los sedantes actuantes antes de caer por las escaleras y terminar noqueado al descanso de estas.

Zack y Dorian corrieron entonces hacia donde estaba el caído; tenían que verificar que aún continuaba vivo. Aaron hizo un sonido de queja y al notarlo los menores se alegraron y chocaron las palmas en señal de triunfo. Ese día no los iban a meter a la cárcel.

Dorian entonces corrió a buscar un plumón para pintarle la cara a Aaron. Zack lo vio alejarse y al notar que ya no estaba se arrodilló hacia el desmayado. Lo miró fijamente y no pudo evitar tener el impulso de tocarle la mejilla y de inmediato se sonrojó. Acercó su mano temblorosa hacia el rubio y con la yema de los dedos sintió la delicada piel del chico. Era bastante delicada y suave.

Dorian tras su búsqueda en distintos salones solo había encontrado un plumón azul; corrió rápidamente en la dirección de Zack para preguntarle si el color no importaba cuando de repente lo vio, Zack se estaba acercando lentamente a los labios de Aaron, era un obvio beso robado.

En ese momento Dorian hizo el mayor descubrimiento de toda su vida; ni la teoría de la relatividad, ni los senos de Annya, ni mucho menos su inigualable belleza se comparaban en tamaño con esa gran sorpresa que su mente ahora vislumbraba: Zack ERA GAY.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado<p>

Realmente las dos nos trolleamos haciendo esto, ¡fue muy divertido! xD

Nos volveremos a reunir y publicaremos algo pronto ;D -oh esa es la idea, no sabemos cuando nos reuniremos ;w; y actuaremos "maduramente" para acabar esto XD.- Si alguien quiere darnos ideas todas serán escuchadas! Y por ahora, solo estamos pensando en una cita de Zack y Aaron y claro, como Dorian dará malos consejos a Zack lol. En fin, pura comedia más que romance, ¡lo prometemos!

Si dejas un review yo y Lizeth lo agradeceremos!

Muchas gracias por leer!

Con cariño, Lizeth y Pamela~.


End file.
